


Teaspoon :: The Adventures of Razzmatazz, the Time Cat by cheri

by Cheriluvs10



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheriluvs10/pseuds/Cheriluvs10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crackfic. The Tenth Doctor brought home a kitten one day after shopping with Rose and named it Razzmatazz, this is her story and the tale of her adventures traveling with her owner and his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Multi-Era](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=12)  
---  
**The Adventures of Razzmatazz, the Time Cat** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=49295&chapid=118375) \- [3](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=49295&chapid=118375)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=49295&chapter=1) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=49295&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 34. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 810. Chapter 911. Chapter 1012. Chapter 1113. Chapter 1214. Chapter 1315. Chapter 1416. Chapter 1517. Chapter 16

  
  
Prologue  
  
It began on a cold London day. The Doctor and Rose were exploring and visiting the shops when the Doctor happened to wander into a pet shop for a look round. He entered that shop only with the intention of looking at the cute pets. But then one little kitten caught his eye. She was all by herself in a cage near the back, looking pitiful, sad and lonely. She was a little black kitten with vibrant green eyes and white on her paws. The Doctor bent over and grinned when the kitten came to the front of the cage and mewed at him. The Doctor stuck his finger in the cage and smiled when the kitten chewed and licked it playfully. Then the kitten sat there and mewed pitifully at the Doctor and that was it, he was hooked. He just had to have her.  
  
Rose was in a nearby chippie, getting her and her lover some fish and chips to takeaway for lunch. She came out and found the Doctor waiting for her outside the shop, holding a little blue cat carrier in his hand.  
  
"You got a pet?" Rose said, walking over to her.  
  
"Had to, she needed me," the Doctor said.  
  
Rose heard mewing coming from inside the pet carrier. She bent down to look inside.  
  
"Awww, she's cute!"  
  
"She's mine, you can never have her."  
  
Rose looked up at the Doctor. He winked and held the carrier close to his body.  
  
"You can't have Razzmatazz, she's mine," he teased.  
  
"Razzmatazz?" Rose said.  
  
"Yes, I want a unique name for my little dear. Besides, I can then shorten it to Razzy, Tazzy, Raz, Taz, Raztaz…"  
  
"Okay, I get it, let's just get back to the TARDIS before our food goes cold."  
  
"Ooo, my Razzy will like a bit of fish, won't you, poppet?" he said to the pet carrier as he and Rose walked away.  
  
That was the beginning of it. Razzmatazz soon became a pampered pet and the official TARDIS mascot. The Doctor treated her like a little princess and even though she spent a great deal of time in her own personal room, filled to the brim with all sorts of cat things including a personalize purple pillow, Razz liked to explore the rest of the TARDIS and she had some adventures of her own. This is her story and her adventures traveling with her owner, the Doctor.  
  


1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 34. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 810. Chapter 911. Chapter 1012. Chapter 1113. Chapter 1214. Chapter 1315. Chapter 1416. Chapter 1517. Chapter 16  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	2. Chapter 2

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Multi-Era](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=12)  
---  
**The Adventures of Razzmatazz, the Time Cat** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=49295&chapid=118380) \- [3](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=49295&chapid=118380)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=49295&chapter=2) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=49295&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 34. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 810. Chapter 911. Chapter 1012. Chapter 1113. Chapter 1214. Chapter 1315. Chapter 1416. Chapter 1517. Chapter 16

  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Doctor? Are you in here?"  
  
Rose came into the console room. She looked over and saw the Doctor. He was sitting on the jump seat, his head down but he raised his hand and beckoned her over. Rose walked towards him as he put his hand down and noticed Razzmatazz was resting on his left leg, purring contentedly while the Doctor handfed her bits of tuna from a tin. Rose stood beside him and watched the cat. All she had to do was open her little mouth and the Doctor put the bit of fish inside it. She was stretched out on his leg, her little tail flicking lazily back and forth while the Doctor fed her. Rose grinned. She walked in front of the Doctor, bent down in front of him and put her hands on his right leg and opened her mouth in imitation of Razzmatazz. The Doctor paused with his tuna filled fingers inches from Razz's face while he wondered what the hell his companion was doing. Rose pointed to the fish in his fingers before pointing to her mouth.  
  
"This is for Razzy," the Doctor said, turning his attention back to the cat as he fed her the tuna.  
  
"Everything is for Razzy, you're going to spoil that flipping cat," Rose said, standing up.  
  
"Razzy is my little princess," the Doctor said, stroking her back.  
  
"Bang on," Rose said while Razzy purred away.  
  
The Doctor continued to hand feed his cat and Rose realized she was slightly jealous of the little kitten. She thought the kitten was cute but Razzy was slowly becoming the Doctor's whole world and she thought he was going a bit overboard with the pampering.  
  
"You disapprove of me doing this," the Doctor suddenly said.  
  
Rose was taken aback, wondering if the Doctor was a mind reader. The Doctor looked at her when she didn't answer.  
  
"I'm not allowed to have a pet, is that it?" he said to her.  
  
"No, I don't mind you having a pet. It's just that you pamper her to death."  
  
"She's a baby, she needs care," the Doctor said.  
  
"She also has legs and she can walk to a bowl and fed herself. She doesn't have to be fed by you."  
  
"I know that, Rose. But I enjoy feeding her. I have nothing else to do at the moment and neither does she. Is that alright with you?"  
  
Rose nodded, imagining the Doctor reaching in, pulling out Razzmatazz's poop from her anus and putting it in the litter box for her.  
  
Then suddenly there was a beeping on the Doctor's monitor and he froze with his fingers in the tuna tin. Rose watched him and was floored when he looked at the monitor and then looked at his cat and she knew he was debating on whether to get up and disturb his little princess.  
  
"Doctor, the monitor," Rose said, pointing to it.  
  
"I know, I'm just thinking about how to move Razzy…"  
  
Rose stepped in and picked the kitten up. She was again floored at the angry look on the Doctor's face and she swore he looked like she'd just wrecked his TARDIS.  
  
"I was going to move her gently off my leg, now look at her," the Doctor said, getting up and pointing to Razzy who was now mewing and squirming in Rose's hands. "Her tranquil mood has been disrupted."  
  
"Okay, here, I'm sorry," Rose said, holding Razzy out to him.  
  
The Doctor took Razzy and watched while Rose stomped out of the room, fuming at the Doctor getting angry at her over nothing.  
  
"Bloody kitten," Rose said as she walked quickly back to her room. "I only moved her; I didn't break her little bones, Doctor. I'm sure your kitten will be mellow again soon enough but I'll be in my bedroom in the meantime before I breathe on her wrong."  
  
She got to her bedroom, flopped down on her bed and pulled the covers up. She lay there on her side, thinking to herself before the warmth of the blankets got to her and she drifted off to sleep. She slept for awhile before she felt something gently hitting her nose. She frowned in her sleep before slowly opening her eyes. Razzy was in front of her, mewing and batting at her nose.  
  
"Oh, go away, will you?" Rose muttered after letting out an angry sigh. "Go find the Doctor; I'm sure it's bathtime, yeah?"  
  
Then she felt the Doctor's fingers on her cheek and she realized he was sitting right behind her.  
  
"Why do you hate Razzy?" he asked her as he stroked her cheek.  
  
"I…I don't hate her, Doctor," Rose said while she watched Razzmatazz explore the bed.  
  
"You're telling her to go away and go back to me in a very angry voice and you got angry when I got upset at you for treating her roughly."  
  
Rose looked up at him.  
  
"Doctor, it's a cat, she can handle being picked up in a less than gentle manner," Rose said.  
  
"That alert was just letting me know that I needed to update my spatial ram drive, it wasn't a life or death emergency. If it had been, I would have picked Razzy up in a less than gentle manner and put her aside so I could answer it. I was just debating whether or not to turn it off or let the beeping stop on its own before you snatched Razzy up from my leg."  
  
"I'm sorry," Rose said. "I didn't realize."  
  
"Rose, stop being jealous of my cat and whinging whenever I pamper her. I purchased her and she's mind and I can do whatever I like with her. I'm not shoving you out of my hearts. I know you're still here but you weren't in the room at the time and Razzy was hungry and I was bored so I handfed her to relieve my boredom. I do let her be a cat. You do notice that she's walking on her own. I'm not moving her legs for her so she isn't as pampered as you think. You never had a pet of your own?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean, mum had a dog when I was a kid," Rose said.  
  
"But she was Jackie's dog, not yours?"  
  
"Well, I mean…she was ours, I suppose, but she liked mum more because mum used to fawn over her the way you do Razzy."  
  
"And if you'd fawned over the dog, perhaps the dog would have liked you more, yeah?"  
  
"S'pose," Rose said.  
  
The Doctor put his hand in front of Rose's face and Rose watched while Razzy walked towards it and rubbed against it.  
  
"This is just a wee kitten," the Doctor said while Razz rubbed against the Doctor's hand and purred. "It's not a threat to our relationship. At least I hope not since that would be silly. I have two hearts, literally and metaphorically. I can care for more than one person or thing at a time and I do care for you. Now, if you need me to hold my hand out and have you rub up against it while you purr, I'll do that if it makes you happy and keeps you from tossing Razzy out the door into the vortex. I would like my wee kitty to grow up to be a cat without watching her being incinerated in a supernova. Can Razzy continue to live here then?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry I've been a bitch. I do like Razzy, I just thought you were going a bit overboard with the affection."  
  
"Only Child Syndrome."  
  
"I'm sorry?" Rose said, looking up at him.  
  
"You were an only child growing up, you had your mum all to yourself so you're not used to sharing love with someone else. Only Child Syndrome."  
  
Rose thought about that for a moment and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose so," Rose said.  
  
"Oops, Razzy, be careful doing that," the Doctor said when Razzmatazz walked over to Rose and sniffed at her face. "She might chuck you in the bin for touching her."  
  
"I will not," Rose said as chuckling for a moment.  
  
Razzy mewed at Rose and Rose smiled and stroked her back.  
  
"See, you can be great friends if you try," the Doctor said. "Razzy is easy to get along with and very loving. She wants to be your friend. See?" he said when Razzy rubbed her cheek.  
  
"I s'pose but when would I be able to be with her since she's always with you?" Rose teased as she stroked Razzy.  
  
"You're right. But she requires constant love and attention and care and nuzzlies and back rubs and tummy rubs and food and water and pillows and toys and strings to bat and…"  
  
"Okay, okay, I get it," Rose said, laughing.  
  
The Doctor kissed her cheek.  
  
"Quit worrying about her taking your place. I care for you both," he whispered in her ear.  
  
Rose nodded and sighed contentedly when he kissed her cheek again. He got up and started to pick up Razzy but Rose stopped him.  
  
"Can I have her for a bit?" Rose said.  
  
"Will you treat her with respect and not chuck her into a supernova?"  
  
"I promise I will treat her respect and not kill her."  
  
"Okay, I'll leave her here with you then. Be good, Razzy," the Doctor said, stroking the cat's back.  
  
He stroked Rose's cheek in the same manner and Rose petted and played with the cat when the Doctor left the room.  
  


1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 34. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 810. Chapter 911. Chapter 1012. Chapter 1113. Chapter 1214. Chapter 1315. Chapter 1416. Chapter 1517. Chapter 16  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	3. Teaspoon :: The Adventures of Razzmatazz, the Time Cat by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Multi-Era](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=12)  
---  
**The Adventures of Razzmatazz, the Time Cat** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=49295&chapid=118407) \- [3](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=49295&chapid=118407)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=49295&chapter=3) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=49295&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 34. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 810. Chapter 911. Chapter 1012. Chapter 1113. Chapter 1214. Chapter 1315. Chapter 1416. Chapter 1517. Chapter 16

  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Rose sank down into the hot bath water with a sigh of relief. She and the Doctor had just defeated a madman and his minions and there had been a lot of running and strenuous work involved. The Doctor had gone to his room to rest while Rose decided to have a soak in the tub. She reached over and grabbed a pink bottle. During the early days of traveling the Doctor had put together a concoction of herbs and berries that he said came from Gallifrey. He told her they would soothe any aches and pains and he was right. Rose loved the stuff and ever since the TARDIS would supply her with a fresh bottle whenever she ran low on it. She poured some of the rose colored liquid into the bath after unscrewing the lid. She screwed it back on and put it back before relaxing.  
  
Ten minutes later, her eyes opened when she heard a mewling outside her door.  
  
"Raz?" Rose said, leaning up slightly while she listened to the cat mewing repeatedly. "Doctor, are you there?"  
  
She watched while the TARDIS opened up a tiny arched doorway in the bottom of the bathroom door and Razzy walked inside, mewing.  
  
"Hey, Puss Cat, is the Doctor outside?" she said as Razzy walked over to her.  
  
She put her hand down near the floor and smiled when Razzy licked the water droplets from it.  
  
"Doctor, are you there?" she called out while Razzy licked her hand.  
  
There was no answer so Rose shrugged and stroked Razzy's backside while she explored the area around the tub.  
  
"You better go find the Doctor, Razzy, he might get worried if you're not there," Rose said as she used her thumb and first finger to stroke Razzy's tail. "He might say, "Where is my princess, I need some lovin'."  
  
She smiled when Razzy turned and batted at her fingers playfully.  
  
"Had a hard day, Puss Cat," Rose said, relaxing and staring at the ceiling while Razzy nuzzled her fingers. "Lots of running and fighting. I'm shagged out right now. You're lucky, you got to stay in here all day long and explore and rest and…OW!" Rose said when Razzy bit her middle finger. "Oi, watch the teeth, you!"  
  
She stroked Razzy's back and went back to staring at the ceiling.  
  
"This bloke, he wanted to turn people into zombies," she said as she stroked Razzy. "He captured the Doctor and nearly turned him into one. But I rescued him. Nearly did me in, he did and now I'm completely sore all over. And you…" she said, looking at Razzy and pressing on her nose, "munching on my finger didn't help matters."  
  
Her eyes widened when the bathroom door suddenly disappeared and she could see the Doctor coming down a long corridor.  
  
"Razzy?" he said, looking around. "Where did you…oh!" he said when he saw Rose. "Sorry, looking for my little Razzmatazz and I asked the TARDIS to take me to her. Didn't realize you were in the bath, sorry."  
  
"S'alright, I figured you'd come looking for her eventually," Rose said, glancing down at Razzy.  
  
The Doctor bent down, picked up Razzy and kissed the top of her head while Razzy mewed.  
  
"Are you alright?" the Doctor said, looking at Rose while he held Razzy against his chest.  
  
"Bit sore but that stuff from Gallifrey is sorting that out now," Rose said.  
  
"I'm glad I recommended it," the Doctor said.  
  
He bent over and put Razzy on his back. Razzy mewed and looked around.  
  
"Look, Razzy is on Mount Doctor now," the Doctor said, pointing to her.  
  
Rose chuckled while Razzy headed towards the Doctor's head.  
  
"Look, I'm glad you're here as well because just wanted to say thanks for saving me today," the Doctor said, putting his hands on the rim of the tub for support while Razzy pawed the back of his hair.  
  
"Well, I couldn't let you become a zombie, could I?" Rose said.  
  
"Well, it was very brave of you to face down his zombie soldiers and pull me out of that mutation chamber. I'm very grateful. Razzy would have been bereft if I'd been made over into a zombie."  
  
"And I wouldn't have?"  
  
"Well, you as well," the Doctor said with a shrug while Rose chuckled. "I'm just glad you're safe and…OW!" the Doctor yelled when Razzy bit his ear. "Razzmatazz, how could you?" he said, looking at the kitten while Rose laughed. "That wasn't very nice, Misses!"  
  
"She wants down from Mount Doctor now, I suppose," Rose said.  
  
"Come on now, Misses, down from Mount Doctor," the Doctor said, trying to take Razzy off his shoulder.  
  
Rose laughed when Razzy batted at his fingers.  
  
"Being belligerent, are we?" the Doctor said while Rose sniggered.  
  
"I thought she was your princess," Rose said sweetly. "Why is she attacking you then?"  
  
"Because she's being playful, that's why," the Doctor said. "Rose, be a lamb and…"  
  
The Doctor was kneeling down so Rose could get her off his back but when he did it, Razzy lost her balance and Rose grimaced at the Doctor's pained expression when she skidded down the back of the Doctor, using her claws to try to stop herself.  
  
"Are you alright?" Rose said to the Doctor when Razzy picked herself up from the floor and walked towards the wall.  
  
"I will be once I stop bleeding," the Doctor said, straightening up and picking up Razzy. "Poor thing, I'm sorry, I was trying to go slow enough that you could be picked up and put down, didn't mean for you to go sliding down my back. Sorry, Razzy."  
  
He held Razzy up under his chin and Rose laughed when he got a maniacal look on his face.  
  
"My cat, mine!" he said in a raspy voice before letting out a demented laugh.  
  
"Are you going to eat it then, crazy person?" Rose said.  
  
The Doctor pretended to think that over and then Rose laughed when the Doctor made "Om nom nom" sounds while he pretended to eat Razzy's head.  
  
"Yes, cat good," he said with the raspy voice and maniacal look on his face.  
  
"Can I have my bath now, the water is sorta cold now," Rose said.  
  
"Would you like a bath, love?" the Doctor said to Razzy. "I'd love to throw you in and see Rose struggle to get away from the paws and claws when you panic."  
  
"Right, you do that and I'll deepen the wound marks on your back," Rose said.  
  
"Nah, don't want that. I'll just leave you alone. We'll both leave you alone then," he said.  
  
He gave Rose a kiss on the cheek and wished her a relaxing bath before he held Razzy near him and went out of the room.  
  


1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 34. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 810. Chapter 911. Chapter 1012. Chapter 1113. Chapter 1214. Chapter 1315. Chapter 1416. Chapter 1517. Chapter 16  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	4. Teaspoon :: The Adventures of Razzmatazz, the Time Cat by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Multi-Era](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=12)  
---  
**The Adventures of Razzmatazz, the Time Cat** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=49295&chapid=118431) \- [3](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=49295&chapid=118431)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=49295&chapter=4) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=49295&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 34. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 810. Chapter 911. Chapter 1012. Chapter 1113. Chapter 1214. Chapter 1315. Chapter 1416. Chapter 1517. Chapter 16

  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Rose sobbed as she hurried into her bedroom. They'd just gotten back to the TARDIS after surviving a battle and escaping a burning building. Unfortunately, a young alien girl that Rose had befriending during captivity didn't make it out of the building in time and perished in the flames. Rose had tried to go back to save her, suffering a burn on her right arm in the process. The Doctor pulled his hysterical companion from the building before she died too and now Rose was inconsolable. Her arm was hurting and she knew she should get it looked at in the med bay but she didn't care right now as she climbed into bed and pulled the covers up as she turned towards the wall and cried softly. She didn't know how much time had passed but the Doctor came in the room with Razzy. He put Razzy down in the space beside Rose and ran his fingers across her tear stained cheek before she heard him doing something behind her.  
  
"Doctor, I really wanna be alone right now," Rose said, slightly turning her head.  
  
"Perhaps but that arm is injured and I won't let it get infected. Just relax with Razzy and I'll sort it out."  
  
Rose watched while Razzy walked around her bed. She walked over to the wall and stood up on her hind legs and put her paws on the wall while she looked at something on the ceiling. Rose sniffed and smiled and squeezed her little black tail. She chuckled when Razzy jerked her body around to see what was going on and Rose wiggled her fingers. Razzy stood in front of them, watching the wiggling fingers quietly for a moment before he began to bat at them with her paw. Rose tickled Razzy's side while she mewed and tried to fend off her hand. While she played with the kitten, Rose began to feel a bit better and she guessed that's why the Doctor brought her in with him. She pushed on Razzy's nose while she mewed and then brought her arm back to her side, letting Razzy come over to her. Razzy walked up to her chest and then turned and walked up to Rose's face. She began to nuzzle it while Rose smiled and stroked her body. While she was doing that, the Doctor tended to her arm, pulling up her shirt sleeve and examining the burned and blistered flesh.  
  
"These is a second degree burn, Rose, you're very lucky," the Doctor said to her.  
  
"Am I?" Rose said absently while she stroked Razzy's back.  
  
"Rose, it was Flora's decision to go into the building and it was her decision to stay, even when the flames got too intense. She died helping us because she wanted to," the Doctor said gently while he cleaned the wound. "You couldn't save her, not without killing yourself in the process and I'm sure that's the last thing Flora wanted. I understand your grief, believe me, but you can't blame yourself."  
  
"I know," Rose said after swallowing hard. "It's just that she was so young and I got to know her when we were in the dungeon and I hate that those bastards caused her to lose her life."  
  
"I know, I hate it too," the Doctor said softly while he applied some healing ointment to the burns.  
  
"How can you stand it?" Rose said, turning her head to look at him. "All those people you lost over the years, how do you cope?"  
  
"I mourn and move on," the Doctor said. "There's not much more I can do other than that. If I shut down each time someone I cared about died, I would be a shivering mound of flesh. It hurts but I'm sure Flora would want you to go on and fight the bad guys of the universe."  
  
Razzy mewed and the Doctor grinned.  
  
"And Raztaz agrees," he said. "Of course, kitty love is good therapy as well. That's why I brought Raztastic in here for you."  
  
"Raztastic?" Rose said.  
  
She laughed when the Doctor shrugged. He finished with the ointment and placed gauze bandages over it.  
  
"Rest for a bit with Raz Monster and just relax and bask in her playful kitteness," he said to her. "She'll keep your spirits up."  
  
"Stay with me when you're finished with that," Rose said quickly. "Lay here with me?"  
  
"If you want me to," the Doctor said as he taped the gauze to her arm with surgical tape.  
  
"I want you to," Rose said while she wiggled her fingers at Razzy.  
  
The Doctor finished with Rose's arm. The TARDIS took all his supplies away while the Doctor went to wash his hands. Rose sensed the TARDIS was extending the bed behind her so the Doctor could get in behind her without her having to move. The healing suave was already working, soothing and cooling her aching arm. She felt the covers lift behind her and sighed when the Doctor got in behind her, taking care not to touch her arm.  
  
"Feeling better?" he asked her.  
  
"Yeah, my arm feels better," Rose said.  
  
"And what about your mental state? Are you feeling better?" the Doctor said, getting up on his elbow to look at her.  
  
Rose moved Razzy to the wall, scoot over enough that she could lay on her back to look at him. The Doctor helped adjust her covers and stroked her cheek when she was finished.  
  
"I feel better but it still hurts that I lost a great friend," Rose said while the Doctor gazed at her and stroked her cheek.  
  
"Yes, you did, we both did," he said. "But we must honor her memory by fighting others who would threaten the universe."  
  
He smiled when Razzy climbed up on Rose's stomach and mewed as she walked towards him.  
  
"Well, you found me, didn't you, Misses?" the Doctor said, stroking her back while she mewed and walked towards him.  
  
"You just love this cat to bits," Rose teased as she stroked Razzy's tail with her thumb and first finger.  
  
"She's brilliant. Cute, sweet and Raztastic, that's my Razzy."  
  
Razzy walked up to Rose's chin and sniffed it while purring.  
  
"Now see, you're not crying any longer. My Razzy has that power," the Doctor said as he and Rose stroked her back and sides.  
  
"Mrrrrow," Razzy said to Rose.  
  
They watched while Razzy turned around in front of her chin and Rose grimaced when she kneaded her flesh with her paws before curling up under her chin.  
  
"And you were jealous of her before and now you've become best mates," the Doctor said while Razzy closed her eyes and purred contentedly. And now she's having a kip on your chest. My Razzy knows you need love and comfort and here she is. Animals like kittens give out unconditional and pure love, that's why I love them."  
  
Rose nodded. The Doctor smoothed back her hair and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Now why don't you follow Razzy's example and take a little catnap of your own?" he said.  
  
"Stay with me?"  
  
"I will, just relax and close your eyes and I will stay here with you."  
  
He kissed her forehead again. Rose lay her hand on top of Razzy for a moment before she closed her eyes, relaxed and drifted off to sleep.  
  


1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 34. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 810. Chapter 911. Chapter 1012. Chapter 1113. Chapter 1214. Chapter 1315. Chapter 1416. Chapter 1517. Chapter 16  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	5. Teaspoon :: The Adventures of Razzmatazz, the Time Cat by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Multi-Era](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=12)  
---  
**The Adventures of Razzmatazz, the Time Cat** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=49295&chapid=118486) \- [3](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=49295&chapid=118486)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=49295&chapter=5) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=49295&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 34. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 810. Chapter 911. Chapter 1012. Chapter 1113. Chapter 1214. Chapter 1315. Chapter 1416. Chapter 1517. Chapter 16

  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Hello, I am Razzmatazz. I am nine weeks old and I live in a magical flying box that goes anywhere. At least that's what Mummy tells me whenever he pets me. My Mummy rescued me from the metal box inside a shop and brought me here to live. I have lots of room to play and explore and Mummy and the Rose Woman are kind to me and give me lots of love.  
  
I have my own room with a large purple bed and dishes for my water and food and lots of toys. I am content here with Mummy and Rose Woman. This is so much better than the metal box and the strange people that used to stare at me day after day.  
  
My day begins when I wake up in my bed and yawned as I opened my eyes. I usually sleep here. My Mummy doesn't sleep very much but when he rests, I sleep with him on his chest, curled up in a ball. I bathe myself while I sit in my bed and when I'm done, I take a drink of water and eat a bit of food before I meow and ask the magical box to take me to Mummy. And just like that, the magical box makes a way for me to find my Mummy.  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
  
"So I was thinking ice skating today?" the Doctor said to Rose while they sat on the jump seat together. "I know several good planets or perhaps a Victorian ice skate straight out of a Currier and Ives scene?"  
  
"You know how to sweet-talk a girl, dontcha?" Rose teased.  
  
"Just offering something fun for us to do," the Doctor said innocently.  
  
He paused when he heard mewing and Rose laughed when his eyes widened and he put his hand to his ear.  
  
"Doth my ears hear the sweet sounds of my princess?" he said while Razzy walked into the console room, mewing for her Mummy. "Hold that thought about the ice skating."  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXO  
  
"Mummy, where are you?" I meow as I walk into the big room he's usually in.  
  
I look over and stop when I see him coming towards me, a big grin on his face.  
  
"Mummy!" I meow as I walk towards him.  
  
"There you are! You miss me, Little Madam?" Mummy says as he picks me up.  
  
"I love you!" I mew as Mummy kisses the top of my head repeatedly and carries me back to Rose Woman.  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  
  
"So anyway," the Doctor said, holding Razzy up under his chin, "ice skating for me, you and Razzy?"  
  
"Razzy can ice skate then?" Rose said, stroking Razzy's head when the Doctor sat down beside her.  
  
"Razzy can do anything. She's my Time Kitten," the Doctor said proudly. "I can put tiny ice skates on her and she'll skate circles around you."  
  
"Somehow I doubt that," Rose said, tickling Razzy under the chin while she mewed.  
  
The Doctor put Razzy down on his leg and Rose stroked her while she tried to cross over to Rose's leg. Rose picked her up and kissed her head.  
  
"You wanna go ice skating, Razzy?" she asked her.  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  
  
I don't know what ice skating is but I can understand Mummy and Rose Woman. I think the magical box translates what they say into my language. I can understand Mummy, especially when he tries to speak my language. I know humans can't speak like me but Mummy can and he tells me in my own language that he loves me and it makes me love him even more. I barely remember my birth Mummy when they took me from her so I consider this tall human my only Mummy now. But I also like Rose Woman, she smells good and she tickles my tummy and plays with me like Mummy does. I lick her chin and she smiles at me.  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXO  
  
"You know, I could train my little princess to ride in my pocket," the Doctor said as he watched Rose put Razzy on her shoulder. "She could go ice skating that way."  
  
"What if you fall?" Rose teased.  
  
"Fall? I never fall, I'm perfectly balanced on ice skates as if they were my own feet," the Doctor said.  
  
"What if I push you then?" Rose said impishly.  
  
"Well…you would be stuck in wherever we were because I would go back to the TARDIS in a huff with Razzy and fly far, far away."  
  
"What if I took Razzy from you if you threatened to do that and hold her hostage?" Rose said, holding Razzy close to her body.  
  
The Doctor looked at Razzy.  
  
"Give her to me," the Doctor said, holding out his hand.  
  
"Nope, mine now," Rose said, standing up and holding Razzy close to her body.  
  
"Rose, give me Razzmatazz," the Doctor said, standing up with her.  
  
"Nope, my hostage now," Rose teased as she backed up to the console.  
  
"Give me Razzmatazz or be pushed out into the vortex," the Doctor said, following her and coming close to her body.  
  
"I will give her back to you on one condition," Rose said as the Doctor put his face close to hers.  
  
"And that is…"  
  
"Kneel," Rose said, pointing down quickly before putting her hand back around Razzy.  
  
"Kneel?"  
  
"Down, slave. Kneel before me and tell me how beautiful and great and wonderful I am and you can have your cat back."  
  
The Doctor cocked his eyebrow while Rose giggled.  
  
"You heard me. Down or the cat is mine forever," Rose said, raising her chin imperiously.  
  
The Doctor grinned. He knelt down in front of her and looked up at her.  
  
"Oh, Rose, the great and beautiful," he said while Rose laughed. "You are so not a chav. You are more beautiful than the sun, more great than…bananas."  
  
"Wow, that's a big thing to say, coming from you," Rose teased.  
  
"You are the defender of the universe, the arse kicker of the Daleks and I am in your thrall. Now give me kitty," he said.  
  
"Hmmm," Rose said, holding Razzy with one hand while she stroked his hair with the other. "Should I? After all, you being on your knees is so lovely."  
  
"Do you want to die, Rose? Because I can make it happen if you don't surrender Razzy to my possession."  
  
Rose giggled and turned her back to him. The Doctor grinned, stood up and put his arms around her.  
  
"Give me the cat," he growled softly in her ear.  
  
"Ooo, you sound sexy when you say it like that," Rose purred while Razzy purred and listened to them.  
  
XOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOX  
  
My Mummy and Rose Woman are playing, I think. I can feel the love they have for each other and that makes me content and happy. Besides, I know what laughter means and they are both laughing. I love moments like this when we are together, just the three of us and all the love that surrounds us. Mummy is now doing what he calls kissing Rose Woman and Rose Woman turns and holds me against her body while the two of them stand there and kiss each other. I am warm and safe and loved. Life is definitely very, very good.  
  


1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 34. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 810. Chapter 911. Chapter 1012. Chapter 1113. Chapter 1214. Chapter 1315. Chapter 1416. Chapter 1517. Chapter 16  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	6. Teaspoon :: The Adventures of Razzmatazz, the Time Cat by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Multi-Era](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=12)  
---  
**The Adventures of Razzmatazz, the Time Cat** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=49295&chapid=118592) \- [3](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=49295&chapid=118592)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=49295&chapter=6) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=49295&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 34. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 810. Chapter 911. Chapter 1012. Chapter 1113. Chapter 1214. Chapter 1315. Chapter 1416. Chapter 1517. Chapter 16

  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Rose was sitting on the sofa watching the television when the Doctor came into the room, holding Razzy in his hand. He had a stern look on his face while Razzy mewed in his hands.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rose said as the Doctor plopped down beside her.  
  
"Razzy was naughty, she must be punished," the Doctor said darkly.  
  
"Oh? What did she do?"  
  
"Naughty things," the Doctor said ominously. "Didn't you, Misses?" he said, holding Razzy up to his face. "You were naughty, naughty, naughty and you need a spank bottom! Observe, Rose, while punishment is meted out."  
  
The Doctor positioned Razzy so she was straddling his leg just above his knee.  
  
"Now, feel my wrath, Misses," the Doctor said.  
  
He began to lightly smack her bottom with his first finger.  
  
"Yes, punishment is meted out, eh, eh?" he said, giving Razzy a one finger spanking while Rose giggled. "You were naughty, weren't you? Eh? I will spank you until waterfalls of blood come from your bum, Razzy!"  
  
Razzy mewed as she looked around.  
  
"See, she's screaming in pain," the Doctor said to Rose while he continued to use the one finger spank on her backside. "I am showing her who's boss."  
  
"Oh yeah, you are, all right," Rose said.  
  
The Doctor finished his mock punishment and held Razzy up to his face again.  
  
"So, what do you have to say for yourself now, Misses?" he said to her.  
  
"Mrrrow," Razzy said.  
  
Rose laughed at the incensed look on the Doctor's face and he put her over his knee again and resumed the one finger spank.  
  
"No, stop," Rose said in a monotone voice while the Doctor gritted his teeth and pretended to give his kitten a good thrashing. "My God, is there no limits to your depravity, Doctor?"  
  
"Hmmm, is there a limit?" the Doctor said, momentarily stopping and looking at her. "I suppose there isn't since Razzy's pleas for mercy have fallen on deaf ears. And now, I shall resume punishment."  
  
Rose laughed when he resumed the one finger spank.  
  
"Yeah, feel the pain, Puss Cat," the Doctor said while Razzy mewed over his knee. "You'll never survive my assault on your tender kitty bottom! Will you, eh? Eh?"  
  
"Run, Razzy, flee from this madman!" Rose said while the Doctor grinned and continued his punishment. "Oh, the horror of watching her being beaten half to death by an alien madman."  
  
Razzy mewed and the Doctor paused with his finger up in the air.  
  
"What's that? More cries of mercy, Kitty?" the Doctor said while Razzy mewed. "Will you behave or shall I administer more torture to your furry behind?"  
  
"You're really bored, aren't you?" Rose said.  
  
The Doctor chuckled, picked Razzy up and kissed her forehead as he cuddled her close.  
  
"Razzy is a good little kitty so I decided to do a bit of mock punishment since she's never experienced that," he said. "She's a good kitty witty, yes, she is," the Doctor said to Razzy in a baby voice. "My Razzy Tazzy is a good puss, yes," he said before kissing the top of her head.  
  
"Mrrrow," Razzy said, looking up at the Doctor.  
  
Rose laughed when the Doctor widened his eyes in mock anger.  
  
"Backchat, eh?" he said, putting her back on his knee while Rose laughed. "I shall teach thee manners, Sassy Mouth!"  
  
"No, stop, mercy," Rose said between laughter while the Doctor resumed his one finger punishment.  
  
"I must be cruel to be kind, Rose," the Doctor said to her while he continued his punishment. "She must learn obedience and not to run her gob at me. Her kitty mouth must be silenced!"  
  
He stopped and picked Razzy up, holding her to his face.  
  
"I will have respect, Razzy Tazzy," he said to her while Rose laughed. "Otherwise, I will bring out the cat o nine tails and use it on your own tender tail and it will hurt. Yes, it will," he said touching her nose with his own. "I will not have backchat from the cat!"  
  
"Mrrrow."  
  
Rose bent over laughing when the Doctor breathed angrily and put Razzy back over his leg.  
  
"Her bum oughta be numb by now," Rose said when the Doctor resumed the one finger punishment again.  
  
"She will never sit again, I will see to that," the Doctor said. "I am the Oncoming Storm and Razzy's bum will never forget that."  
  
The Doctor's mouth fell open when Razzy used her claws to get a grip on the Doctor's trousers and she slid off his leg onto the floor.  
  
"Running away, eh?" he said while Razzy walked towards the TV. "Had enough torment? Yeah, I sure showed you, didn't I, Miss Kitty. You won't be able to sit down for years now!"  
  
"She looks alright to me," Rose said with a shrug while Razzy explored the area around the TV.  
  
"That's because I'm an expert and I leave no marks," the Doctor said, relaxing. "But don't worry, Razzy now fears me and soon I will make her my obedient slave."  
  
"Mm," Rose said while Razzy went behind the TV. "So what did she do to bring this punishment down on her?"  
  
"Nothing, just felt like beating her within an inch of her life," the Doctor said with a shrug.  
  
"Doctor?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You're weird."  
  
"I know but I've come to terms with that," the Doctor said.  
  
Razzy came out from behind the TV and the Doctor got up from the sofa.  
  
"Well, now that I've beaten my cat, we'll go find something else to do. I'll speak to you later," the Doctor said.  
  
"Okay, arsehole," Rose said.  
  
She laughed when the Doctor spun around with a look of mock anger and laughed harder when he used the one finger punishment on the top of Rose's head.  
  
"See, Razzy disobedience is rubbing off on you, Tyler!" he said while Rose laughed. "Everyone is disrespecting me!"  
  
He patted Rose on the head and kissed it before walking over to Razzy.  
  
"Come on, Poppet, let's go play with a bit of string now," he said to her as he held her close and walked out of the room.  
  


1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 34. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 810. Chapter 911. Chapter 1012. Chapter 1113. Chapter 1214. Chapter 1315. Chapter 1416. Chapter 1517. Chapter 16  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	7. Teaspoon :: The Adventures of Razzmatazz, the Time Cat by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Multi-Era](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=12)  
---  
**The Adventures of Razzmatazz, the Time Cat** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=49295&chapid=118792) \- [3](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=49295&chapid=118792)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=49295&chapter=7) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=49295&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 34. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 810. Chapter 911. Chapter 1012. Chapter 1113. Chapter 1214. Chapter 1315. Chapter 1416. Chapter 1517. Chapter 16

  
  
Chapter Six  
  
The Doctor lay on his stomach on the floor of the Console Room, smiling at Razzy while he flicked a bit of string across the floor. Razzy was pouncing and batting at the end while the Doctor watched lovingly.  
  
"Get it, RazTaz," he said while Razzy mewed and batted at the string. "Pretend it's a Dalek!"  
  
"I knew I'd find you here with the cat."  
  
The Doctor looked up when Rose walked into the room.  
  
"I'm playing with my child," the Doctor said while Rose walked over to him.  
  
Razzy turned when Rose walked over and lay down on her stomach opposite the Doctor. The Doctor grinned and squeezed her tail and jerked his fingers back when Razzy turned and tried to bat at them. Rose grinned and squeezed her tail and Razzy turned to her and mewed.  
  
"Squeeeee," the Doctor said in a high-pitched voice as he squeezed Razzy's tail again.  
  
Razzy turned to him and froze when the Doctor wiggled the string in front of his face. Rose squeezed Razzy's tail when she crouched and readied herself to spring on the string. Rose pouted when Razzy ignored the tail squeeze.  
  
"She doesn't love me, she didn't turn around," Rose said while Razzy pounced on the string and tried to keep it still.  
  
The Doctor waved Rose's hand away and squeezed it, holding his fingers there while Razzy looked around and tried to bat at his fingers.  
  
"Awww, what's wrong, Razzy Tazzy, am I keeping you from your hunting," he said as he stroked her tail with his thumb and forefinger.  
  
Razzy mewed and walked over to his face. Rose laughed when she turned and stood in front of him with the side of her body against his nose and mouth.  
  
"Um…" the Doctor said in a muffled voice while Rose laughed harder, "I'd like to breathe something other than fur, Raz, so could you be a lamb and move please?"  
  
Razzy stood still and mewed while the Doctor gave Rose a peeved look.  
  
"My mouth is filled with cat fur now," he said in a muffled voice while Rose giggled. "It is not pleasant."  
  
"Close your mouth then, ya git," Rose teased.  
  
Razzy began to purr. She rubbed against the Doctor's face as she walked around to his right cheek. She stayed against his cheek while she purred.  
  
"I'm loved," the Doctor said to Rose while Razzy purred and relaxed by his cheek. "I have warm soft furry fur against my cheek now."  
  
Rose grinned a cheeky grin. She tried to reach for Razzy's tail to give it another squeeze and laughed when the Doctor slapped the back of her hand.  
  
"No, my kitty," he said when Rose's hand shot back to her body. "Can't have, she's mine now!"  
  
"Aw, come on, I just want her body up against my cheek, Doctor."  
  
"No, this fur belongs to me and I like the feel of it against my cheek so you get not a sausage now, so there," he said before sticking his tongue out at her.  
  
"Razzy, here Razzy," Rose said, slapping her hand repeatedly on the grating.  
  
"No! Don't!" the Doctor said when Razzy mewed and walked towards her. "Don't Razzy, it's a trick! She's a crafy witch who wants control of your mind!"  
  
Rose gave him a triumphant look when Razzy came close enough for her to stroke her back.  
  
"Traitor," the Doctor said, sulking.  
  
"Who? Me or the cat?" Rose said.  
  
"Both!" the Doctor said while Rose snickered. "You disobeyed me, both of you! I will go to my room, lock the door and come out in fifty years when you are both dead. That'll show you!"  
  
"Hey! I have an idea," Rose said while she stroked Razzy's back.  
  
"Does your idea involve you being punished for taking my Pretty Puss away from me?"  
  
"No, it involves taking Razzy to see Sarah Jane," Rose said.  
  
The Doctor's eyes widened.  
  
"Razzy, would you like to go on an outing and meet someone special?" he said to his cat.  
  
Razzy mewed while Rose stroked her back.  
  
"I think she wants to go," Rose said to the Doctor.  
  
"No, she said stop touching her because you have human germs and she doesn't want to become ill," the Doctor said.  
  
"Yeah, right," Rose said, getting up from the floor.  
  
The Doctor watched while she walked over to the TARDIS console and stood there. He frowned when she put her fingers on her temples and closed her eyes.  
  
"What are you doing now?" the Doctor said to her.  
  
"I command the TARDIS to take us to Sarah Jane now," Rose said in a deep voice while she kept her eyes closed.  
  
The Doctor chortled.  
  
"Yeah, that doesn't work, my little space princess," he said to her. " The TARDIS obeys only me and…"  
  
His eyes bulged when the TARDIS turned direction and headed for Earth.  
  
"Oi, she's not in charge!" the Doctor said, leaping to his feet while Rose laughed. "You don[t listen to her! Traitors, the whole lot!"  
  
"Yeah, right," Rose said, reaching down and picking Razzy up.  
  
"Don't you yeah, right me or I'll put a plasma rod up your bum," the Doctor muttered as Rose sat down on the jump seat and stroked Razzy.  
  


1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 34. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 810. Chapter 911. Chapter 1012. Chapter 1113. Chapter 1214. Chapter 1315. Chapter 1416. Chapter 1517. Chapter 16  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	8. Teaspoon :: The Adventures of Razzmatazz, the Time Cat by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Multi-Era](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=12)  
---  
**The Adventures of Razzmatazz, the Time Cat** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=49295&chapid=119151) \- [3](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=49295&chapid=119151)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=49295&chapter=8) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=49295&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 34. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 810. Chapter 911. Chapter 1012. Chapter 1113. Chapter 1214. Chapter 1315. Chapter 1416. Chapter 1517. Chapter 16

  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Sarah Jane was working in her office, trying to finish a story for Metropolitan Magazine and meet the deadline her editor gave her. While she was working, her ears pricked up and she smiled when she heard a familiar wheezing sound outside. She stopped working and ran out of the office, eager to see the Doctor again.  
  
She opened the door and squealed when she saw Rose.  
  
"I'm so glad you came back," Sarah Jane said, hugging her. "I've missed you both. I've thought about you and I hoped you were okay."  
  
"Yeah, we're fine," Rose said when Sarah Jane ended the hug. "Actually we have a friend we want you to meet."  
  
"Oh good, where is this friend," Sarah Jane said.  
  
Rose stepped aside and the Doctor stepped into view. He was holding Razzy in his hands and he kissed her head.  
  
"Sarah, this is Razzmatazz, my kitten," he said, stepping forward.  
  
Sarah let out another squeal at the sight of Razzy. She frowned though when she got a better look at the kitten and noticed Razzy was wearing a tiny white angora sweater over the top half of her body.  
  
"Doctor, your cat is wearing a jumper," she said to him.  
  
"Yes. I checked the weather forecast and it was a bit nipply today. Thought I'd take precautions," the Doctor said.  
  
"Doctor, a cat has fur; you know that, don't you?" Sarah Jane said while Rose giggled.  
  
"I know she has fur," the Doctor said indignantly. "But my Razzy has never been outside the TARDIS before and it's a bit nippy. I don't want her catching kitty pneumonia."  
  
"Can I hold her?" Sarah Jane said.  
  
"Are your hands clean?"  
  
Sarah Jane was shocked by that and then grinned when the Doctor winked at her.  
  
"Let me see her, you git," she said fondly.  
  
The Doctor came close and Sarah Jane took Razzy from her. She checked Razzy's back and noticed the sweater was held on by a Velcro strap up the back. Sarah Jane held up the kitten and smiled when she mewed at her.  
  
"So what prompted you to get a kitten?" Sarah Jane said while she led them indoors. "You never had a pet when I was with you. At least I never saw one."  
  
"No, I didn't have any pets until my seventh life. I had a cat then as well. To be honest, I never had the time for pets but Razzy just spoke to me and I fell in love with her. She's my little princess."  
  
"Too right," Rose said to Sarah Jane while they followed her to the kitchen. "She's the most pampered cat I've ever seen. Which explains the jumper."  
  
"It's nipply outside," the Doctor said indignantly.  
  
"Does she drink milk and eat tuna?" Sarah Jane said over her shoulder.  
  
"She does and she will love you if you give her some," the Doctor said.  
  
Sarah Jane asked Rose to help her and the Doctor watched while they got two small bowls and put some milk and tuna in them. They sat them on the floor and Sarah Jane put Razzy down. She made a beeline for the bowls and purred while she lapped the milk and ate the tuna.  
  
"So, anything interesting happen lately?" Sarah Jane said while they sat down at the kitchen table.  
  
The Doctor and Rose chatted with her while Razzy finished her snack. As they were talking, K9 suddenly rolled into the room. Razzy hissed in fright and the Doctor leapt up and ran over to her as K9 stopped near the refrigerator.  
  
"Feline presence detected, Mistress," K9 said while the Doctor picked Razzy up.  
  
"I know, K9, she's our guest. Her name is Razzy," Sarah Jane said while the Doctor pet his kitten and tried to calm her down while he walked back to his seat.  
  
"Greetings, DoctorMaster," K9 said as he glided over to him.  
  
"Hello, K9, back up a bit, will you? You're scaring Razzy," he said.  
  
"Affirmative, DoctorMaster," K9 said, backing up slightly.  
  
"There, there, the tin dog won't hurt you," the Doctor said, stroking Razzy's head.  
  
"So…are you going to show Rose's mother your little princess?" Sarah Jane said while the Doctor gave K9 an affectionate pat on the head.  
  
"Hey! We could do that as well! Show Mum your kitten!"  
  
"But…she might eat her," the Doctor said, holding Razzy close to his chest.  
  
Rose flipped him off while Sarah Jane laughed.  
  
"What are you doing now?" the Doctor said while Rose stood up and retrieved her mobile from her pocket.  
  
"Ringing Mum and asking her if she wants to see Razzy," Rose said.  
  
"But…she might eat her," the Doctor said.  
  
"Oh come now, Doctor, she can't be that bad," Sarah Jane said.  
  
"You've never met her, Sarah. Eighty year old chav with bad breath and a bad attitude. She makes Sutekh look like a kitten."  
  
"Really? Can I meet her as well? She does live in London, yeah?" Sarah Jane said.  
  
"But…she might eat you," the Doctor said to her.  
  
Sarah Jane laughed when Rose rolled her eyes.  
  
"Mum?" she said when Jackie answered the phone.  
  
"ROSE!"  
  
The Doctor gave Sarah Jane a pointed look when Rose had to hold her mobile away from her ear the moment Jackie shrieked in her ear.  
  
"YOU NEVER CALL! I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU EVEN HAVE THAT PHONE!" Jackie hollered while Sarah Jane giggled.  
  
"Um…well, I'm busy, Mum," Rose said, tentatively putting the mobile back on her ear. "I mean, the Doctor and me do have a life as well."  
  
The Doctor stroked Razzy's head while he listened.  
  
"Amazing, she didn't shriek out that she has a life as well," the Doctor said to Sarah Jane when he didn't hear her mother scream over the phone.  
  
"Listen, is it alright if we come over. We have a couple of friends we want you to meet," Rose said.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Mum says it's okay," she said.  
  
"But I'm the driver so it hinges on whether or not I believe it's okay, especially since she might eat all of you and…"  
  
Sarah Jane laughed when Rose swatted his arm. The Doctor feigned a sigh of exasperation.  
  
"Oh, alright, we'll go and visit your mother then," he said, rolling his eyes skyward.  
  


1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 34. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 810. Chapter 911. Chapter 1012. Chapter 1113. Chapter 1214. Chapter 1315. Chapter 1416. Chapter 1517. Chapter 16  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	9. Teaspoon :: The Adventures of Razzmatazz, the Time Cat by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Multi-Era](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=12)  
---  
**The Adventures of Razzmatazz, the Time Cat** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=49295&chapid=119173) \- [3](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=49295&chapid=119173)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=49295&chapter=9) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=49295&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 34. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 810. Chapter 911. Chapter 1012. Chapter 1113. Chapter 1214. Chapter 1315. Chapter 1416. Chapter 1517. Chapter 16

  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Jackie hurried and straightened up the lounge while she waited for her daughter to knock on the door. When she was finished with that, she ran to the bedroom, grabbed a small pink gift sack and set it on the sofa. She ran to the door when she heard knocking and heard Rose calling to her. She flung it open and embraced Rose tightly.  
  
"Oh, I haven't seen you in ages and you didn't come home for your birthday as well!" Jackie said.  
  
"It's my birthday?" Rose said in shock.  
  
"Past your birthday, Rose. I waited for you to come home but he didn't bring you. And where is he anyway?" she said, looking over Rose's shoulder, "and where's this friend you were talking about? I don't see anyone else."  
  
"They're hiding," Rose said sheepishly.  
  
"Hiding? What for?" Jackie said.  
  
"The Doctor has a kitten and he's afraid you're going to eat her."  
  
Jackie rolled her eyes.  
  
"Come in here, he can sit with his kitten inside the TARDIS," she said while Rose tried to explain about Sarah Jane.  
  
"Mum, he has another friend as well," Rose protested while Jackie slammed the door.  
  
"They can chat in the TARDIS. You missed your birthday, young lady!" Jackie said.  
  
"No, I didn't."  
  
"You did. It's been a month since your birthday," Jackie said.  
  
"Not for me. I'm still 20. We landed today but I'm not keeping track of time like that. I'm still 20," Rose said. "I will come back when I'm actually 21, promise."  
  
"Well, here then," Jackie said, picking up the sack and handing it to her. "Just call it a welcome home gift then."  
  
Rose took the sack from her and froze when she heard a knock at the door.  
  
"That's the Doctor, Mum," she said to Jackie.  
  
"So?" Jackie said.  
  
"Mum, open the door and let him in," Rose said.  
  
"Go away; I'm not eating your bleedin' cat, Doctor!" Jackie hollered at the door.  
  
"Rose! Let us in!" the Doctor said through the door as he pounded harder.  
  
Jackie sighed when Rose stared at her and she stomped to the door. She flung open the door, an insult on the tip of her lips. It quickly vanished when she saw Sarah Jane standing beside the Doctor. The Doctor was holding Razzy in his hands and had a peeved look on his face.  
  
"That was a joke, that bit about you eating my cat. Can you take a joke, Jackie?" the Doctor said to her.  
  
"I didn't know you had a human guest with ya and yes, I can take a joke," Jackie said.  
  
The Doctor looked at Sarah Jane and rolled his eyes when she turned and walked away. The Doctor let Sarah Jane go inside before he stepped inside the flat and closed the door behind him.  
  
"This is my friend, Sarah Jane. Sarah, this is Rose's mother, Jackie," he said, gesturing to her.  
  
"Pleasure," Sarah Jane said, extending her hand to Jackie.  
  
"Likewise," Jackie said, shaking it. "How do you know the Doctor?"  
  
"I traveled with him during his third and fourth life," Sarah Jane said.  
  
"And you survived?" Jackie said in shock.  
  
"Um…yes," Sarah Jane said, trying not to laugh at the glower on the Doctor's face.  
  
"Well, come and have a cup of tea then. Is that for me?" Jackie said, pointing to Razzy.  
  
"No, she's not for you," the Doctor said, holding Razzy close to his body. "She's mine."  
  
"He found her at a pet shop," Rose said to her mother.  
  
"So how do you take care of it then?" Jackie said to the Doctor.  
  
"It's a she and I take care of her in the same way a normal person does," the Doctor said as he and Sarah Jane sit down in the lounge.  
  
"And here I thought you and Rose did nothing but run all day long," Jackie said before she headed for the kitchen.  
  
Sarah Jane chuckled when the Doctor stuck his tongue out at her when she wasn't looking.  
  
"Now, Doctor, be good," Rose said as she sat down beside him.  
  
"Go Razzy," the Doctor said, putting her down on the floor. "Pee on something."  
  
"Doctor," Rose said while Sarah Jane giggled.  
  
"What? I didn't say anything," the Doctor said innocently while Razzy explored the area around the furniture.  
  
Razzy mewed as she headed towards the kitchen. Jackie peeked out of the kitchen and smiled at her.  
  
"Hello then, are you hungry?" she asked the mewling kitten.  
  
"Better question is, is Jackie hungry?" the Doctor muttered to his companions.  
  
"Come here," Jackie said, walking over to Razzy. "I'll feed you in case the Doctor didn't."  
  
"I did feed her!" the Doctor said indignantly while Sarah Jane and Rose giggled. "I do feed my cat, Jackie."  
  
"What is her name then?" Jackie said, picking Razzy up and petting her. "And why is your cat wearing a jumper?"  
  
"Her name is Razzmatazz and it was a bit nipply outside today so I took precautions."  
  
Rose and Sarah Jane bit their lips when they saw the odd look on Jackie's face.  
  
"I'm sorry? Your cat is called…what?"  
  
"Razzmatazz. Call her Razzy, everyone does," the Doctor said.  
  
"And of course he chooses an odd name rather than something like Fluffy," Jackie said as she walked into the kitchen with Razzy.  
  
"Fluffy is boring and overused!" the Doctor yelled at the kitchen.  
  
He settled back in his chair, listening while Jackie talked baby talk to Razzy.  
  
"See, right now she's turning on the oven and planning to roast my cat," he said to his companions.  
  
"Right, Doctor," Rose said.  
  
"She is. She's probably planning kitty roast as we speak. She's just speaking nicely to Razzy to lull her into a false sense of security."  
  
He suddenly noticed the little gift sack next to Rose.  
  
"What is that?" he said, pointing to it.  
  
Rose looked at it and held it up.  
  
"Mum thought it was past my birthday," she said. "Which it is but I'm not going by her time, I'm going by TARDIS time and I told her I'm not 21 yet. But she got me a gift."  
  
"What is it?" Sarah Jane said.  
  
"Dunno, haven't looked at it yet," Rose said with a shrug.  
  
They watched while she reached into the bag and pulled out a book. She looked at the cover.  
  
"The Traveler's Survival Guide," she said, handing the book to the Doctor.  
  
"Really?" the Doctor said, opening the book. "Just what is your mother implying by giving you this?"  
  
"That you can't protect me so I have to protect myself?" Rose said innocently.  
  
"She did mention that she was surprised I was still alive," Sarah Jane said.  
  
"She did indeed…and where is she? It's gone quiet. Is she eating my cat?" the Doctor said, looking at the kitchen door.  
  
"I'm not eating your bleedin' cat, Doctor," Jackie said, coming to the kitchen door. "She's eating some leftovers."  
  
"Did you cook these leftovers?" the Doctor said, his eyes wide with horror.  
  
"No, it's Chinese takeaway. Is that alright?" Jackie said.  
  
"Well, she's never had any but I suppose we'll find out if its okay when she starts pooing all over the place," the Doctor said casually.  
  
"If she does, you clean it up," Jackie said.  
  
"Rose can, this was her idea and speaking of Rose…" he said, holding up the book.  
  
"I thought she might need that," Jackie said.  
  
"I told you I'd protect her."  
  
"Yeah, I went ahead and got the book anyway," Jackie said. "What about the necklace? Do you like that?"  
  
"Necklace?" Rose said before checking the sack again.  
  
She felt around and felt a tiny jewelry box at the bottom under the tissue paper. She took it out and opened it and gasped when she pulled out a gold chain and a gold rose pendant.  
  
"I love it! Thanks, Mum," Rose said.  
  
"Good, I'm glad you like it. Happy birthday, whether or not you count it," she said.  
  
She looked down when Razzy came out of the kitchen, mewling. The Doctor stood up and feigned shock when he saw no jumper on his cat.  
  
"Hey! She's naked," he said with mock horror as he pointed to Razzy. "How dare you. Razzy is freezing now. I'll sue you if she gets kitty pneumonia!"  
  
Sarah Jane and Rose giggled when Jackie rolled her eyes and shook her head as she walked back into the kitchen, muttering under her breath about how she felt sorry for the kitten because she was owned by a loony now.  
  


1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 34. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 810. Chapter 911. Chapter 1012. Chapter 1113. Chapter 1214. Chapter 1315. Chapter 1416. Chapter 1517. Chapter 16  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	10. Teaspoon :: The Adventures of Razzmatazz, the Time Cat by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Multi-Era](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=12)  
---  
**The Adventures of Razzmatazz, the Time Cat** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=49295&chapid=119217) \- [3](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=49295&chapid=119217)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=49295&chapter=10) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=49295&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 34. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 810. Chapter 911. Chapter 1012. Chapter 1113. Chapter 1214. Chapter 1315. Chapter 1416. Chapter 1517. Chapter 16

  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
After returning to the TARDIS, the Doctor put Razzy in her special room so she could rest awhile before he followed Rose to her bedroom. They had decided to cuddle a bit and relax before deciding where to do next.  
  
Once they reached her bedroom, they stripped down to their underpants and climbed into the bed. Rose was lying nearest the wall, facing the Doctor who was turned towards her and holding her close to him. Rose was wearing her rose necklace and the Doctor fiddled with it while they cuddled.  
  
"See, Mum didn't eat your cat," Rose teased him.  
  
"Good. Your mum resembles a big, scary lizard and lizards eat cats," he said.  
  
"Oh, you," Rose said, swatting his arm playfully.  
  
They began to kiss and caress each other. They were thirty minutes in to their makeout session when the Doctor suddenly heard Razzy mewing next to the bed.  
  
"Cat is in the room," Rose said to the Doctor.  
  
"Yes, I recall putting my RazTaz in her room. I think the TARDIS has decided to be an arse and let the cat come in here while we're snogging."  
  
He trailed off and got an odd look on his face.  
  
"Rose, what's against my back? Something is now against my back and it's cold and metallic…I think," he said.  
  
Rose sat up and leaned over. Her eyes widened when she noticed there was a tiny escalator that started at the floor and ended at the Doctor's side. She giggled when she noticed Razzy was now sitting on the escalator, mewing while she rode it up to the Doctor.  
  
"The TARDIS made a tiny escalator and Razzy is now riding up to you," Rose said.  
  
She laughed when the Doctor looked up at the ceiling with a peeved look on his face. She watched while Razzy rode up to his side, slid off the end of the escalator and stood there for a moment with what Rose swore was a confused look on her face. Meanwhile, the escalator vanished in front of Rose's eyes, leaving the cat stranded on the Doctor.  
  
"Hello, Puss, are you having an interesting day?" Rose said, stroking Razzy's head.  
  
"I think the TARDIS is trying to interrupt my cuddle with kitty," the Doctor said while Razzy walked along the Doctor's side towards his head.  
  
"You wanted her," Rose said.  
  
"Yes, but I didn't want her all the time. And is this the beginning of a trend now? Will I be at the console and suddenly an escalator appears behind me and Razzy rides up to my shoulder?"  
  
Rose shrugged and took Razzy off the Doctor's side and held her close to her body. She put her down beside the Doctor and lay down so Razzy was in between them. Razzy went over to Rose's face and nuzzled it while she purred.  
  
"So much for intimacy," the Doctor said, squeezing Razzy's tail.  
  
"Nah, Razzy wants cuddles as well, dontcha, Puss?" she said to Razzy.  
  
The Doctor's eyebrow cocked when a force field bubble suddenly surrounded Razzy. Rose laughed when the TARDIS gently lifted it up the bed and they could see Razzy inside, going around in a circle while she stared at the ground beneath her and mewed.  
  
"Hey!" the Doctor said when the TARDIS floated the bubble up to the ceiling.  
  
Rose giggled when the TARDIS moved the bubble around the room while Razzy pawed at the interior of the bubble and mewed.  
  
"What was that you were saying about her having an interesting day?" the Doctor said while he and Rose watched the bubble float around the room.  
  
"Well, not every cat can claim to go through time and climb escalators to their owners and float around the room in tiny bubbles," Rose said.  
  
The bubble floated back to the Doctor's head where it gently landed on his forehead.  
  
"Hello, Poppet," the Doctor said, looking in at Razzy while Razzy mewed and looked down at him. "Having fun or are you terrified beyond all reason now?"  
  
The bubble lifted off and Razzy walked around in a tight circle while it went up to the ceiling and lightly bounced off it.  
  
"I'm surprised she hasn't soiled herself yet," the Doctor said as he and Rose lay side by side and watch the bubble gently bounce off the ceiling and back down to them. Rose held out her hands and the bubble floated into it. Rose blew on it and the bubble sailed away towards the door. Razzy mewed at her as she left her hands.  
  
"Aw, she wants me," Rose said.  
  
"No, I think she just wants someone to stop the bubble and get her out of it," the Doctor said.  
  
The bubble floated back to the Doctor's forehead and settled on it. The Doctor tried to blow up on it and Rose giggled when it stayed put on his head while Razzy sat down, licked her paw and began to groom herself.  
  
"She's used to it now, look," Rose said, pointing to Razzy. "She's having a bath now."  
  
"My Razzy is a time cat, she can handle anything," the Doctor said.  
  
The bubble floated down to the space in between him and Rose and disappeared. Razzy, unaware that the bubble had gone, continued to groom herself while the Doctor and Rose stroked her back and head.  
  


1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 34. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 810. Chapter 911. Chapter 1012. Chapter 1113. Chapter 1214. Chapter 1315. Chapter 1416. Chapter 1517. Chapter 16  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	11. Teaspoon :: The Adventures of Razzmatazz, the Time Cat by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Multi-Era](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=12)  
---  
**The Adventures of Razzmatazz, the Time Cat** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=49295&chapid=119232) \- [3](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=49295&chapid=119232)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=49295&chapter=11) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=49295&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 34. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 810. Chapter 911. Chapter 1012. Chapter 1113. Chapter 1214. Chapter 1315. Chapter 1416. Chapter 1517. Chapter 16

  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
The Doctor was standing by his console, leaning over to look at his monitor while he did calibrations. While he did that, he felt something land on his head and heard a familiar mewing.  
  
"The TARDIS won't leave you alone, will she, RazTaz," the Doctor said while he continued to stare at the equations on his monitor. "She just picks you up and puts you everywhere. I'm thinking you'll go insane soon from the constant disorientation, eh?"  
  
Suddenly a graphic of Razzy appeared on his monitor. It ran all around the screen chasing a ball of yarn and mewing.  
  
"See, the TARDIS is trying to drive me insane as well," the Doctor said, poking the force field bubble on his head. "You and I will both be barmy if she has her way."  
  
He stood up but the bubble stayed on his head. He walked around but the bubble stayed put. The Doctor leaned forward gently and then leaned back up but the bubble stayed on his head. He grinned and headed off in search of Rose.  
  
Rose was in the kitchen making some eggs and bacon when the Doctor strolled in.  
  
"Hullo, making a bit of brekkie?" he asked as he walked over to her.  
  
Rose turned her head to answer and noticed Razzy. She stared at the kitten while the Doctor walked up to her.  
  
"What? What is it?" the Doctor said, feigning ignorance.  
  
"Your cat is in a bubble on top of your head," she said.  
  
"She is? I hadn't noticed."  
  
He grinned when Rose snorted at that.  
  
"What is my Razzy doing up there?" he said to her.  
  
Rose looked before turning her attention back to her eggs.  
  
"Curled up and sleeping," she said, flipping the eggs with her spatula.  
  
"Is she? My little Razzy has found comfort on top of my head? How sweet."  
  
Rose began to giggle.  
  
"What?" the Doctor said.  
  
"I dare you to go out in public like that," Rose said.  
  
"Sadly, I can't," the Doctor said. "The TARDIS can't sustain the bubble outside herself, otherwise I would."  
  
"Blast, I was hoping you'd go to Mum's with a cat on your head," Rose said.  
  
"Yes, that would be lovely but it won't work," the Doctor said. "The moment I stepped outside, the bubble would disappear and Razzy would go sliding off me noggin. Probably scratching me in the process, come to think of it," he said. "Is she still sleeping?"  
  
"Yup," Rose said after glancing at him.  
  
"My Razzy is sleeping on my head. I love it," the Doctor said. "Although, I'm surprised the pleasant smell of bacon hasn't roused her. Must be a smell proof bubble then."  
  
The Doctor walked over to the table while Rose finished making her meal. He asked the TARDIS for a cup of tea and it appeared in front of him. He sipped it in a contented silence while Rose got some milk out of the fridge and got herself a glass of it.  
  
"What about Jack?" Rose said to him as she put the milk back in the fridge.  
  
"What about him?" the Doctor said after he finished swallowing some tea.  
  
"Show him your cat. Do you know where he's at now?"  
  
"I do but he's busy," the Doctor said.  
  
"Rebuilding the Earth?" Rose said, bringing her things over to the table.  
  
"No, living in Cardiff…at least I think he is," the Doctor said.  
  
"So go see him, show him Puss," Rose said, sitting down. "Or are you afraid Jack might eat your cat?"  
  
"Eat, no. Rape, yes."  
  
He giggled when Rose swatted his arm playfully. The Doctor frowned when he heard Razzy mew.  
  
"You woke her up, you hag," the Doctor said with mock anger. "She was enjoying a peaceful catnap and you had to go and disturb her slumber."  
  
"Actually, she woke up a few minutes ago and was cleaning herself," Rose said.  
  
"Liar," the Doctor said before taking another sip of tea.  
  
Rose frowned when the Doctor paused mid sip before suddenly developing a case of the giggles.  
  
"What?" Rose said.  
  
"I have an idea," he said.  
  
"Oh? Are you going to show Jack your cat then?" Rose said.  
  
"Not yet. I have someone else in mind," the Doctor said. "Eat your breakfast and I'll show you what I mean."  
  
Rose hurried with her breakfast, eager to see what the Doctor had in mind.  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  
  
"So where are we going?" Rose said after she finished eating.  
  
She and the Doctor were in the console room. The Doctor had set a course for somewhere and was holding Razzy against his chest while they flew through the vortex.  
  
"I'm going somewhere special," the Doctor said with an impish grin.  
  
The TARDIS stopped and powered down and the Doctor leapt up.  
  
"Come on!" he said to Rose.  
  
Rose grinned, leapt up and followed the Doctor to the front door. The Doctor held Razzy against his chest while he headed down the ramp to the front door. He opened it and walked out. Rose walked out and stopped. She looked around at the oval shaped room, thinking it looked familiar. Then it hit her.  
  
"We're in the Oval Office in the White House, yeah?" she said to the Doctor.  
  
"Yes, but he's not here," the Doctor said, looking around the empty office.  
  
"Who? George Bush?" Rose said.  
  
"No, bit earlier than that," the Doctor said, stroking Razzy's head while she mewed.  
  
Just then the door to the Oval Office opened and Rose was floored when Abraham Lincoln entered. At first he didn't see them because he was studying some documents. Then Razzy mewed and Lincoln froze and looked up. He stared at them in shock while Rose shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Hi, this is my kitten," the Doctor said to the stunned president.  
  
Then he sped back into the TARDIS, leaving Rose standing there with the stunned president.  
  
"Um…hi," Rose said to him. "Good job on running the country and all that."  
  
"Rose, get in here, I was only going to show him the cat and leave," the Doctor said inside the TARDIS. "That was the joke."  
  
"Well, you didn't tell me that," Rose said, walking into the TARDIS and slamming the door.  
  
Lincoln stood there, slack jawed while the TARDIS vanished in front of him. He stood there for a moment in the empty office before going back to the door.  
  
"Andrew!" he yelled, trying to get the attention of his vice president. "Do we have any laudanum? I think I might need some now!"  
  


1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 34. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 810. Chapter 911. Chapter 1012. Chapter 1113. Chapter 1214. Chapter 1315. Chapter 1416. Chapter 1517. Chapter 16  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	12. Teaspoon :: The Adventures of Razzmatazz, the Time Cat by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Multi-Era](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=12)  
---  
**The Adventures of Razzmatazz, the Time Cat** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=49295&chapid=119422) \- [3](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=49295&chapid=119422)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=49295&chapter=12) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=49295&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 34. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 810. Chapter 911. Chapter 1012. Chapter 1113. Chapter 1214. Chapter 1315. Chapter 1416. Chapter 1517. Chapter 16

  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
It's hard to believe that I'm trapped in another universe now. After all that happened with me and the Doctor, it has to end this way. The morning started out innocently enough. I was going to my room to gather up some washing for mum and when I entered, there was little Razzy sitting on my bed…  
  
"Hey, Puss," Rose said as she entered her room. "Did you climb up there or did the TARDIS make another escalator for ya?"  
  
By now, Razzy was ten months old and was much bigger than when the Doctor first bought her. But she was still a bit small and Rose figured that the TARDIS put her on the bed. She walked over to Razzy and stroked her back. Razzy mewed and arched her back while Rose ran her hand over it. She scratched behind her left ear for a moment before collecting her clothes and putting them in her rucksack.  
  
"Gotta go see Mum for a bit, Razzy," Rose said, glancing at the cat while she put her clothes in the rucksack. "You be good and I'll see you tonight, yeah?"  
  
Razzy watched her for a moment before she slid off the bed onto the floor. She mewed and walked over to Rose's leg. Rose stopped and watched while Razzy purred and rubbed up against it, weaving in and out of her legs while she rubbed them.  
  
"Aww, are you loving me now?" Rose said, bending down to stroke her back as she passed by her hand. "I'd take you with me but I'm sure the Doctor will say something about Mum wanting to eat you."  
  
While I pet her, she suddenly stopped and rose up on her back legs and put her front paws against my leg and mewed at me. I'd never seen her do that before. Looking back now, I think she was begging to be picked up and held. Maybe she knew…I'm sure the TARDIS knew what was going to happen and maybe she told Razzy. I know the Doctor knew now, that's why he said a storm was approaching. If he didn't know the exact details, he knew something bad was coming. Maybe Razzy knew it as well because she kept meowing at me, wanting to be picked up. And when I did, she purred loudly.  
  
I'm on the other side of the void now, separated from her and the Doctor. And God, I miss them both so much. I just hope Razzy can comfort the Doctor tonight…  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
  
The Doctor staggered into the TARDIS, his hearts torn to shreds. He didn't know how he was able to make it back to his ship without having a total breakdown. He surprised himself by how calmly he walked but his mind was completely numbed by what had happened earlier. He closed the door and a ragged sigh escaped his throat. The TARDIS seemed empty to him. No longer would he hear Rose's voice or her laughter or listen to her as she teased him. He'd never see her face again or feel her body next to his as they lay together in bed.  
  
He staggered towards the back door. Bed sounded good at the moment. Just crawl into it and never come out.  
  
As he made his way past the console, he froze when he heard Razzy's mewing and turned to see her by the railing. He stared at her numbly for a moment and was about to just leave her there and continue on but staring at her, he realized he needed her now. So he walked over, picked her up and held her close to him. He kissed her head and stood by the railing, holding his cat while she purred softly.  
  
"She's gone, Raz. Our Rose is gone," he said as he looked down at her. "I don't know what to do. She's been such a huge part of my life that it feels empty without her. I've lost people before but she…"  
  
He fell silent and nuzzled Razzy. He held her close to him as he walked out of the room. Razzy kept purring and the Doctor imagined his kitten was trying to comfort him while he made his way to his bedroom.  
  
When he got there, he closed the door and put Razzy down on his bed. Razzy walked up to the pillow he had given to her and curled up on it, waiting while the Doctor took a shower and dressed in his jim jams. When he was finished, he came out and smiled sadly while he stroked Razzy's back and pulled down his blanket. He sat down gently on the bed, taking care not to disturb her or frighten her and make her get off the bed. He climbed under the covers and pulled them up to his chest, lying beside Razzy while she purred and groomed herself.  
  
The Doctor glanced at her and then looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"TARDIS, can you translate what I'm saying so Razzy can understand?" he said to her.  
  
The TARDIS grumbled and the Doctor cleared his throat.  
  
"Razzy, Rose is gone now," he said, glancing at her. "She's trapped in another universe and won't be back. But I was thinking there may be a way for us to say goodbye to her. Would you like that?"  
  
Razzy walked off the pillow and walked onto his chest. She walked up to his chin and licked it while she purred. She mewed at him and the Doctor smiled, knowing Razzy meant yes by that. He stayed still and let Razzy lay down under his chin, curling up with her back towards his face.  
  
"You're a good kitty," the Doctor said, patting her back. "We'll stay here a bit and then we'll find a way to contact Rose and say goodbye to her."  
  


1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 34. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 810. Chapter 911. Chapter 1012. Chapter 1113. Chapter 1214. Chapter 1315. Chapter 1416. Chapter 1517. Chapter 16  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	13. Teaspoon :: The Adventures of Razzmatazz, the Time Cat by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Multi-Era](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=12)  
---  
**The Adventures of Razzmatazz, the Time Cat** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=49295&chapid=119425) \- [3](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=49295&chapid=119425)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=49295&chapter=13) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=49295&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 34. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 810. Chapter 911. Chapter 1012. Chapter 1113. Chapter 1214. Chapter 1315. Chapter 1416. Chapter 1517. Chapter 16

  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
Rose stood on the beach at Bad Wolf Bay and scanned her surroundings. They'd been following the Doctor's voice, his soft voice calling her name over and over and she was sure it led here. But they were in the middle of nowhere and it was cold and misty and miserable. Miserable, what a perfect match for her state of mind.  
  
She looked back at her mother, Mickey and Pete. They were standing by the truck, watching and waiting along with her. She was amazed that they didn't think she was nuts. When she told them about the dream, she was sure they would scoff at her and tell her it was all in her mind and she was making it up out of grief and longing for the Doctor. But to her amazement, they believed her and organized a search party so she could find him again and hopefully go back home.  
  
She was standing and looking out at the sea when she suddenly sensed someone staring at her. She turned just as her mother yelled out that the Doctor was here and saw him standing there. Her heart lurched when she saw him and Razzy. He was holding Razzy in his hands like usual. She had to smile when she noticed Razzy had her angora jumper on again.  
  
"It's a bit nippy out, I needed to protect Razzy from the cold," he joked while Rose drew near to him.  
  
Rose stared at them both. Razzy was unusually quiet, her eyes gazing on her and her heart lurched again. Pete still had the doggy Rose but it wasn't the same as her little Razzmatazz. She reached out her hand to touch them.  
  
"We're just an image, no touch," the Doctor said.  
  
"Can't you come through properly?"  
  
The Doctor shook his head.  
  
"Two universes would collapse; the crack is too small to send anything through except for this image of us. I'm thankful we managed this. Both of us missed you terribly."  
  
"How can Razzy know what happened?" Rose said.  
  
"She knows. The TARDIS translated my words into kitty language and I told her what happened to you. She wanted to be here with me to say goodbye."  
  
"But there has to be a way, it can't end like this," Rose said desperately.  
  
"I'm sorry, Rose. I can't do it. I won't risk two universes," he said.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for what I did," Rose said.  
  
"No, you saved Earth. You made me proud," he said, gazing at her lovingly.  
  
There was an awkward moment of silence between them. The Doctor looked over her shoulder.  
  
"You still have Mickey," he said to her.  
  
Rose nodded.  
  
"We're living with Pete and Mum at Pete's mansion," she said. "They're giving me some privacy at the moment so don't worry, Mum won't eat Razzy."  
  
The Doctor chuckled. He looked down when Razzy mewed.  
  
"Razzy misses you," he said to her. "She's been with me for the past couple of days but she's not been herself. She's been sad as well."  
  
"I'll miss her so much. I'll miss you both," Rose said, emotion starting to overtake her.  
  
The Doctor nodded sadly. He looked down when Razzy mewed again and Rose longed to put her arms around both of them.  
  
"Look after him, Razzy, yeah?" Rose said in a choked voice. "Take care of him and don't let him drive you insane."  
  
The Doctor laughed at that.  
  
"I think the TARDIS is driving her insane already," he said. "Moving her at random and putting her on kitty escalators and inside bubbles. She's barmy, I swear it."  
  
Rose laughed through her tears. They fell silent for a moment.  
  
"How long do you have?" she asked.  
  
"A minute left. I'm using the power of a supernova to send this projection. I'm burning up a star just to say goodbye."  
  
Rose swallowed hard. She gazed at them both for a moment, fighting to say the words she'd been longing to say.  
  
"I…I love you," she said to him.  
  
The Doctor nodded and smiled.  
  
"Quite right," he said as tears ran down her cheeks. "And if this is the last chance to say it…"  
  
Rose's breath caught in her throat. She couldn't believe it. He was going to tell her he loved her.  
  
"Rose Tyler…"  
  
Rose gasped in shock when he and Razzy vanished. Then the realization of what happened hit her like a fist to the gut and tears ran down her face while she wept uncontrollably.  
  
While she was weeping, the Doctor was standing by his console, tears running down his cheeks while he held Razzy close to him. He kissed the top of her head and a ragged sigh escaped his lips while he turned to put her on the jump seat.  
  
"What the hell is this?"  
  
The Doctor dropped Razzy on the seat and spun around to see a red haired woman dressed in a wedding gown standing near the front door.  
  
"What?" the Doctor said in disbelief.  
  
"What is this?" the woman said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"WHERE AM I? ARE YOU DEAF?" the woman yelled at him.  
  
The Doctor stared at her in shock, his grief over Rose temporarily forgotten as the woman ran up to him.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL AM I?" she yelled in his face.  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  
  
The Doctor learned that the woman was called Donna Noble and she had been at a wedding when suddenly she found herself inside the TARDIS. The woman was cranky and bitchy and was ordering the Doctor about. The Doctor tried to keep calm and be polite but he was finding it hard since the woman kept verbally abusing him and insisting it was all his fault. She had tried to leave and had opened the TARDIS doors only to find herself in outer space. The Doctor was then forced to explain who and what he was and now on top of everything else, she was calling him a Martian. The Doctor by now was completely exasperated and wanted the woman gone. He hurried to his console and Donna followed him.  
  
That's when she spied Razzy lying underneath the jump seat. She stepped back and leaned over to peer at her.  
  
"That looks like a cat," Donna said, pointing to her.  
  
"It is a cat," the Doctor said after glancing over his shoulder.  
  
"Martians have cats?" Donna said.  
  
The Doctor rolled his eyes at that and hurried to the other side of the console. Donna glanced at him and then looked at Razzy.  
  
"Is it safe to touch the cat?" she asked the Doctor.  
  
"Well, yes, why wouldn't it be?"  
  
"I don't know how Martian cats behave. Are they man eaters?"  
  
"Look, that's an Earth cat," the Doctor said, pointing to Razzy. "I found her in a London pet shop and adopted her. She's sweet and gentle and she won't eat you. Just don't throw her across the room in frustration or I'll throw you out the door into deep space."  
  
Donna snorted at that but she bent over and held out her hand to Razzy. Razzy peered at her for a moment before tentatively coming forward and sniffing her fingers.  
  
"Does she have a name?" Donna asked the Doctor.  
  
"Razzmatazz."  
  
"Razzma-what?" Donna said.  
  
"Just…call her Razzy," the Doctor said with a sigh.  
  
Donna turned her attention back to Razzy. She stroked her back and smiled when Razzy purred.  
  
"You're a pretty puss cat," Donna said while Razzy arched her back and purred.  
  
The Doctor smiled, noticing that Donna was less belligerent since she started petting Razzy.  
  
"Donna, I have set a course for Chiswick now," he said to her.  
  
"Good," Donna said, straightening up. "Take me home immediately!"  
  
"Gladly," the Doctor muttered before turning the TARDIS around and heading for Earth.  
  


1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 34. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 810. Chapter 911. Chapter 1012. Chapter 1113. Chapter 1214. Chapter 1315. Chapter 1416. Chapter 1517. Chapter 16  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	14. Teaspoon :: The Adventures of Razzmatazz, the Time Cat by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Multi-Era](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=12)  
---  
**The Adventures of Razzmatazz, the Time Cat** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=49295&chapid=119427) \- [3](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=49295&chapid=119427)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=49295&chapter=14) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=49295&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 34. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 810. Chapter 911. Chapter 1012. Chapter 1113. Chapter 1214. Chapter 1315. Chapter 1416. Chapter 1517. Chapter 16

  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
The Doctor stepped aside and let Martha Jones enter the TARDIS. Martha's mouth dropped open when she saw the interior.  
  
"This is incredible," she said to the Doctor as he came inside.  
  
"Yes, my TARDIS is the most magnificent ship in the universe," he said to her. "So…fancy a trip in her?"  
  
"And you're sure you can get me back to this point in time?" Martha said.  
  
"I can do anything," the Doctor said.  
  
"Alright, I accept then," Martha said. "But…this ship is huge. It's just you?"  
  
"No, there's one more passenger in here," the Doctor said.  
  
"Oh? Who?"  
  
"My kitty," the Doctor said as he walked to the console.  
  
"You have a cat?" Martha said.  
  
"Yup. Her name is Razzmatazz. We call her Razzy for short. She's been with me about five months, give or take."  
  
There was a flash of light and Razzy appeared beside the Doctor.  
  
"And here she is," the Doctor said, pointing down to her.  
  
"Awwww!" Martha said, bending down to look at her. "Hello, Razzy. But what was that flash before she appeared?"  
  
"That was the TARDIS. She likes to move Razzy around and put her in odd places. She's sentient and heard us so she moved her here so you can meet her."  
  
Martha held out her hand to Razzy. Razzy sniffed her fingers for a moment before Martha stroked her. The Doctor pulled a tin of tuna out of his pocket and peeled off the top.  
  
"Here, this helps cement the friendship," he said, giving her tin. "She loves being handfed with tuna."  
  
Martha took a bit of tuna and held it out to her. She smiled when Razzy ate the tuna and licked her fingers, getting the residual tuna off it.  
  
"So, while you're making friends, let's discuss where to go, eh?" the Doctor said to Martha.  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
  
(A month later…)  
  
"Oh, my aching back," Martha groaned as she entered her bedroom. "I need a shower and some sleep."  
  
She smiled when she saw Razzy lying at the end of her bed. She walked over to her and stroked her back.  
  
"See, you have it easy. No running, no monsters, just sleeping and eating all day," she said while Razzy purred and yawned.  
  
"Razdoodle, where are you?" the Doctor said as he stepped into the room. "Oh, you're here. Sorry. I asked the TARDIS to take me to my favorite feline and she made a path to your room. I see she's become comfortable around you now."  
  
"She sleeps here from time to time," Martha said. "But…doesn't she sleep with you?"  
  
"Yes. When I do sleep. I don't sleep that often and Razzy doesn't like being alone so she finds friends to sleep with. When Rose was here, she slept with her."  
  
Martha nodded politely at that, not really wanting to say anything since she was sure it would start him talking about Rose again.  
  
"Yup, Rose and Razzy were thick as fleas," the Doctor said, rubbing Razzy's back. "She was like her auntie since she thinks I'm her mum."  
  
"The cat thinks you're her mum? How do you know that?" Martha said.  
  
"I speak and understand cat," the Doctor said.  
  
"Pull the other one."  
  
"I do. I speak every language and cat is one of them. Sometimes when she's mewing, she saying, "Mummy, mummy, where are you? I take care of her so why wouldn't I be her mummy? And since I am her mummy, Rose was auntie. And you…you are her best mate which is why she sleeps in here. Sorry if I am interrupting you, just need to do this."  
  
The Doctor picked up Razzy and kissed her head before setting her back down on the bed.  
  
"Needed to kiss her hello, it's been a long, hard day. Anyway, I'll leave you two alone for awhile. I'll be in the console room if you need me. Cheers."  
  
"Cheers," Martha said before the Doctor left the room.  
  
She walked over to Razzy and sat down on the bed with her, stroking her back.  
  
"So that's your mum, eh?" Martha said while Razzy arched her back and purred. "I'm glad he found you. You're a good kitty, you are."  
  
Martha sighed.  
  
"Well…this is not getting me my shower," she said.  
  
She hesitated a moment, picked Razzy up and kissed her head before putting her back down. She gave her back one more stroke before she got up and went into the en suite bathroom.  
  


1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 34. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 810. Chapter 911. Chapter 1012. Chapter 1113. Chapter 1214. Chapter 1315. Chapter 1416. Chapter 1517. Chapter 16  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	15. Teaspoon :: The Adventures of Razzmatazz, the Time Cat by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Multi-Era](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=12)  
---  
**The Adventures of Razzmatazz, the Time Cat** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=49295&chapid=119430) \- [3](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=49295&chapid=119430)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=49295&chapter=15) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=49295&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 34. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 810. Chapter 911. Chapter 1012. Chapter 1113. Chapter 1214. Chapter 1315. Chapter 1416. Chapter 1517. Chapter 16

  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
(Several months later on Malcassairo…)  
  
The Doctor stood frozen in silent horror as he watched his TARDIS vanished, stranding him, Jack and Martha with a bunch of mutant, bloodthirsty humans. He couldn't believe that his old archenemy had been the kindly Yana and now the beast had reawakened and took his time ship away from him.  
  
"Doctor, a little help, please!" Jack yelled at him.  
  
The Doctor snapped out of it and ran to help his friends before the Futurekind got into the room.  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
  
Meanwhile, the Master was celebrating inside the console room, hooting and hollering and dancing around it.  
  
"Ha ha, at last I have control of the TARDIS," he said.  
  
He stopped for a moment to look at the damage the Doctor managed to create with his sonic. He noticed the controls were frozen and the furthest he could go back in time was 2006. He figured he could take a look at the damage once he landed and see if it could be fixed.  
  
While he was examining the controls, he heard a mewing and turned to see Razzy entering the room.  
  
"Well, now, what's this?" he said as he walked over to her. "Are you the Doctor's kitten? Gee, it would be a shame if you got a snapped neck, wouldn't it?"  
  
He stopped near the cat, intending to grab the kitten and snap her neck in one go. But as he stood there and looked at the kitten, a smile came to his face. He stroked the cat's back and held his hand there while Razzy ran her back under it, went around his hand and repeated the motion.  
  
"Although…you are a bit cute, it would be a shame to kill you. Besides, the Doctor must care about you. If somehow he does manage to escape, I could threaten to kill you then. He must have a sentimental spot in his hearts for you, eh?"  
  
He picked up Razzy and held her close while he walked out of the room.  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
  
(2007…)  
  
The Doctor gasped when he, Jack and Martha teleported on board the Valiant. The three of them had finally figured out part of the Master's plan and where he was going to be when the Toclafane were introduced to the world. They managed to land in a deserted part of the ship.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Martha said.  
  
"We find the Master and stop him. Come on, let's make a search of the ship," the Doctor said to them.  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
  
They finally found the Master and his wife inside the large conference room. The three of them slipped inside and stood near the back of the room, using the perception filters to hide themselves. At first the Doctor couldn't see anything but the Master's back but when he stood up, the Doctor sucked in his breath when he noticed the Master was holding Razzy in his arms.  
  
"Oh God," Martha murmured.  
  
"What?" Jack whispered.  
  
"That's the Doctor's cat," Martha whispered at him while she pointed to the cat.  
  
Jack did a double take.  
  
"Cat? When the hell did you get a cat?" he muttered to the Doctor.  
  
The Doctor held up his hand to silence him. He noticed that Razzy was no longer a kitten and he realized his theory about the Master being on Earth before 2007 was correct. Now Razzy was full grown. He looked at her but she seemed okay. The Master handed her off to Lucy Saxon when President Winters entered the room.  
  
"Howdy, pardner," the Master drawled. "How's everything out on the ranch?"  
  
"Act like an adult, Prime Minister," Winters said, annoyed.  
  
"I thought I was being an adult. I only said hello. Anyway, it's nice to see you again, Sir. You met the wife but I don't think you met my cat. This is Hitler. I named her after my favorite Earthling."  
  
"Hitler?" Martha muttered to the Doctor.  
  
The Doctor snorted at that and glared at the Master.  
  
"I realize Hitler is a man. But I just love the name so much. Conjures up images of power and authority. Anyway, now that you've met my family. How is yours doing?"  
  
"Let's get down to business, Saxon," Winters growled.  
  
The Master shrugged.  
  
"I was only introducing my cat to him," he said to Lucy while they sat back down. "I suppose he's not a cat person. Ah well, on with the show, I suppose."  
  
Lucy chuckled while the Master scratched Razzy affectionately behind her ear.  
  


1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 34. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 810. Chapter 911. Chapter 1012. Chapter 1113. Chapter 1214. Chapter 1315. Chapter 1416. Chapter 1517. Chapter 16  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	16. Teaspoon :: The Adventures of Razzmatazz, the Time Cat by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Multi-Era](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=12)  
---  
**The Adventures of Razzmatazz, the Time Cat** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=49295&chapid=119443) \- [3](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=49295&chapid=119443)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=49295&chapter=16) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=49295&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 34. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 810. Chapter 911. Chapter 1012. Chapter 1113. Chapter 1214. Chapter 1315. Chapter 1416. Chapter 1517. Chapter 16

  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
While President Winters stood on the steps and addressed the people of the world, the Doctor watched both the Master and his cat intently. At the moment, Razzy was in Lucy's lap and she was stroking her while she purred. But the moment the Master rose to interrupt Winters, Razzy leapt off Lucy's lap. For a moment, she wandered around the conference room and then suddenly, she saw the Doctor. The Doctor stiffened, hoping it was just his imagination but Razzy suddenly made a beeline to him, purring happily. Jack and Martha watched while Razzy purred and rubbed his way around the Doctor's legs while the Doctor stood frozen to the spot.  
  
"Shoo, kitty, shoo!" Jack whispered as he tried discreetly to push Razzy away from the Doctor.  
  
The Doctor quickly scooped Razzy up in his arms and held her close to him, hoping no one noticed her.  
  
Just then the Toclafane flew out in front of Winters and killed him. Chaos suddenly reigned inside the conference room and in the confusion, the Doctor was seized by the guards and Razzy dropped to the floor when the guards pulled on his arms.  
  
"Bring the cat as well," the Master said, pointing to Razzy who was now trying to flee out of the room.  
  
The Doctor looked over his shoulder and gained some satisfaction when Razzy bit the guard that tried to grab her roughly. He gritted his teeth when the guard seized her and smacked her hard in the head before carrying the wriggling cat over to the Master.  
  
"Is this yours?" the Master said, holding the cat up while the guards kept the Doctor on his knees at the bottom of the steps. "When I first saw it, I was going to snap his neck but I figured you liked it so I kept it just in case you showed up. And lo and behold, you did. So I suppose I can kill the fleabag now, right?"  
  
"Leave her alone," the Doctor said.  
  
The Master gave him a withering look. He threw the cat at the Doctor and Razzy ran out of sight the moment she hit the floor in front of him.  
  
"Waste of time breaking the animal's neck. I have better things in store for you and your friends," he said.  
  
He gave the Doctor an evil grin and smacked his hands.  
  
"Now, let the fun begin," he said to everyone.  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  
  
(Two months later…)  
  
The Doctor lay inside the tarp canvas the Master had set up for him. Straw had been laid on the floor, providing some comfort but not much. However, the Master had been merciful and let Razzy stay with him. She was beside him now, curled up at his side, sleeping on the straw while the Doctor tuned into the Archangel Network. The Doctor pretended to be compliant with the Master's orders, as much for Razzy's safety as for his own since the Master kept threatening to throw his cat over the side of the ship if he didn't obey him. Other than the threats, he didn't touch Razzy. Although, he didn't provide any extra food for her and the Doctor had to share his meal. The reason he had managed to get through the past two months was because of her. She provided comfort and companionship, especially during the times he had to recover from the Master's beatings and torture.  
  
While he lay there, he absentmindedly stroked Razzy's back, smiling at the gentle purring of his cat while he focused on the satellites.  
  
He focused on the here and now when he sensed someone approaching from the outside. He tensed, figuring it was the Master. But he was surprised when Lucy leaned over and looked at him through the opening in the tarp. He was even more surprised when she brought her hand inside and held out a small plate filled with tuna.  
  
"For the cat," she said to him.  
  
"Thank you," the Doctor said, taking it from her.  
  
She watched while the Doctor gently nudged Razzy and set the plate in front of her when she raised her head. Razzy stood up and eagerly ate the tuna while the Doctor smiled lovingly and stroked her back.  
  
"What's her name? I'm pretty sure it's not Hitler," Lucy said.  
  
The Doctor snorted.  
  
"No, it's not Hitler. Her name is Razzmatazz but I usually call her Razzy," he said, looking at her while he continued to stroke Razzy's back.  
  
"Harry had her when I met him. He wasn't that impressed by her so he let me have it. I never called her Hitler; I think that was his idea of a joke. Not a very good one."  
  
"Sounds like him," the Doctor said.  
  
"I never hurt her and I didn't let Harry abuse her either. I could tell she was well cared for."  
  
"Thank you for looking after her," the Doctor said, taking a bit of tuna from the plate and holding it up to Razzy.  
  
Lucy smiled as she watched Razzy eat from his hand. The Doctor glanced at her.  
  
"So…what brings you here then?" he said to her. "Master summoned me?"  
  
"No. Harry's asleep. I just wanted to bring…Razzy something to eat. I know Harry doesn't care if she lives or dies but I do. I figured she might be hungry."  
  
"She was. Thanks."  
  
"I'll leave you two alone now," Lucy said, straightening up.  
  
"Wait," the Doctor said.  
  
But Lucy was already hurrying to the door. The Doctor lay there for a moment while Razzy finished eating the tuna.  
  
"Something's going on here, RazTaz," he said to her while he stroked her back. "I'm beginning to get the feeling that there is a little dissention among the Saxons. Perhaps, with a little convincing, we can bring Lucy to our side and finally go home."  
  


1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 34. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 810. Chapter 911. Chapter 1012. Chapter 1113. Chapter 1214. Chapter 1315. Chapter 1416. Chapter 1517. Chapter 16  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	17. Teaspoon :: The Adventures of Razzmatazz, the Time Cat by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Multi-Era](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=12)  
---  
**The Adventures of Razzmatazz, the Time Cat** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=49295&chapid=119518) \- [3](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=49295&chapid=119518)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=49295&chapter=17) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=49295&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 34. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 810. Chapter 911. Chapter 1012. Chapter 1113. Chapter 1214. Chapter 1315. Chapter 1416. Chapter 1517. Chapter 16

  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
Four months into the Doctor's captivity and the Doctor was nearly finished linking with the Archangel satellites. During that time, Lucy came privately to bring some tuna for Razzy. The Doctor noticed that Lucy had evidence of abuse, sometimes bruises and one time a black eye but when the Doctor pressed her for information, she hurried away. Finally, the Doctor shut up about it but he wondered if this was why Lucy was beginning to show kindness to him and his cat.  
  
At this moment, the Doctor was sitting outside his tent, being bored and looking around the empty room. Razzy was off exploring it and was currently on the upper deck, poking around. He smiled when Razzy came back down the steps.  
  
"Find a way out for us, Razzy?" he said while his cat came towards him. "Or did you find a tasty mouse to snack on?"  
  
He stroked her back and Razzy purred and meowed at him.  
  
"I'm so glad you came back to me, you little traitor," the Doctor teased while Razzy rubbed up against his leg. "Didn't fancy being called Hitler, I hope?"  
  
He picked her up and kissed her head.  
  
"You've grown so much, I wish I'd been there to see you grow but it just wasn't meant to be," he said wistfully while he sat Razzy down.  
  
He stroked her back and Razzy purred while she settled down beside him. The moment the door opened and guards appeared, Razzy hissed and ran inside the tent. The Doctor narrowed his eyes at the guards. Ever since the one guard treated her roughly, she'd hissed at them and hid. The Doctor's eyebrows rose when he saw Jack being shoved into the room. He was even more surprised when the guards turned and left him alone, locking the door behind them.  
  
"You look like shit," Jack said.  
  
"Thanks, so do you," the Doctor said dryly.  
  
Jack was dirty and a bit unkempt but otherwise looked alright. The Doctor did notice a slight limp when he walked towards the tent. He sat down beside the Doctor with a sigh of relief.  
  
"They've chained me to these posts and I have to stand about twenty three hours a day now. So it's a relief when I get to sit down," he said to the Doctor. "What about you?"  
  
"I'm left alone for the most part, until the Master gets bored and decides to torture and taunt me, that is."  
  
"I'd love to torture and taunt him back," Jack said, gritting his teeth.  
  
"No, don't. It'll just make things worse. Just leave him to me."  
  
Jack looked at the tent flap when Razzy stuck her head out.  
  
"Seriously, when did you get a cat?" he said to the Doctor.  
  
"I found her in a London pet shop one day and fell in love with her."  
  
"So, what's her name then? I'm hoping it's not Hitler."  
  
"No, it's Razzmatazz."  
  
Jack chuckled.  
  
"Why am I not surprised that you named your cat that?" he said.  
  
"I wanted a unique name," the Doctor said defensively.  
  
"Well, you were right about it being unique. Here, Razzmatazz, here kitty," he said, wiggling his fingers at her.  
  
Razzy stepped out and sniffed his fingers before nuzzling them. Jack stroked her back while Razzy purred.  
  
"So…Razzmatazz keeping you company then?" he asked the Doctor.  
  
"Yes. My Razzy is an expert when it comes to that," the Doctor said, scratching behind her left ear.  
  
"Figure out something yet?" Jack said, lowering his voice.  
  
"I have a plan but there's still time before it comes to fruition," the Doctor said softly.  
  
"Heard from Martha?" Jack whispered.  
  
The Doctor shook his head. Razzy mrrowed and climbed into Jack's lap.  
  
"See, I'm irresistible to the ladies," Jack said.  
  
He chuckled when the Doctor rolled his eyes at that and both men stroked the cat while she purred contentedly.  
  


1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 34. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 810. Chapter 911. Chapter 1012. Chapter 1113. Chapter 1214. Chapter 1315. Chapter 1416. Chapter 1517. Chapter 16  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


End file.
